


One For The Road

by zuppi



Series: Life is what happens... [9]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anon Prompt, Awkward Romance, Drunk Rayla, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuppi/pseuds/zuppi
Summary: Everyone knows elves cannot handle human wine.Everyone apart from Soren, that is. How badly can things go wrong when he is tasked with sneaking Rayla wine at a ball in Katolis...?
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Life is what happens... [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700521
Comments: 34
Kudos: 203





	One For The Road

**Author's Note:**

> "One shot idea: rayla accidentally getting drunk in a ball in Katolis"
> 
> So this was an anonymous ask on Tumblr and I just loved it so much I had no choice but to write the following. 
> 
> Rating for little more than allusions to teenagers being teenagers.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the silliness.

“Psst. Callum.”

Callum turned to find Soren standing immediately behind him. The older boy was clearly trying (and failing) to appear nonchalant.

“Em, can you excuse me?” Callum smiled at the nobles he had been conversing with. He wasn’t particularly unhappy to be interrupted. This was his first time attending a ball in an official capacity and he was not enjoying it. Making small talk with important people was not his forte and he just wanted to spend time with Rayla.

He wasn’t even officially… _anything_ but people seemed to think he was some kind of elf/human diplomatic expert. He had no idea how Rayla managed to sneak away from the conversation.

Admittedly, she hated this stuff more than him and she was still relatively uncomfortable in large human gatherings. Rayla had become more used to humans in the year or so since the official end of the war, but he knew if given the opportunity, she would utilise her considerable stealth skills to slink away and hide until he was free.

He didn’t really hold her it against her. He has been coached on this stuff for years and he still found it awkward.

He turned to Soren, surprised at the older boy’s demeanour. He looked very uncomfortable, shifting from one foot to another.

“What’s up?” Callum furrowed his brow.

“Em, I think you should check on Rayla.” Soren’s eyes darted to the corner and Callum’s gaze naturally followed. “She’s, uh, sick.”

“...Sick?” Callum asked confused as he searched the crowded hall for Rayla.

Opeli had managed to talk her into a dress for the first time. Callum hadn’t wanted to gush too much because he knew she was uncomfortable in anything that didn’t allow her to move easily, but she looked absolutely breath-taking.

The gown was in her typical Moonshadow colours of navy and deep forest green, a luxurious wonder of silks and soft chiffon. It was fitted through the high-necked bodice, but the skirts billowed around her as she walked.

He had been truly lost for words when he went to her room to escort her to the ball and she had to resort to poking him in the arm to get any coherent conversation out of him.

After a few seconds searching the crowded banquet hall, his eyes finally found her, chatting animatedly to Corvus and Opeli.

They looked far chummier than he'd ever seen them before. Rayla’s cheeks looked flushed and as she turned to say something to Opeli she tripped over her skirts. Only for Corvus catching her around the waist she would have fallen flat on the floor.

“Is she **_drunk_**?!” Callum rushed over, Soren hot on his heels.

“Maybe?” Soren sounded confused. “Elves really can’t hold their wine, eh?”

Callum glanced back at him. “They can’t hold **_human_** wine.” He stopped at the guilty look that washed over Soren's face. “Did she _have_ human wine?”

“Eh, maybe?” Soren’s eyes darted around the ball.

Callum’s stomach dropped. “How much?”

“Maybe three glasses...?” Soren grimaced.

“ _Three_?!” Callum continued to push his way to the trio.

“Well, at least three. I gave her three glasses anyway.” Soren sounded pensive. “But it was over a few hours.”

“Why were you getting her wine at all?” Callum shook his head. 

“You know she hates this stuff. She wanted to lay low until you were done. I said I’d sneak her some drinks so she could hide in the corner.”

Callum sighed. “And she asked for human wine?”

Soren shrugged. “She asked for wine. How was I supposed know elves can’t have human wine? Do they have special… _elf_ wine or something?”

“Yes!” Callum rolled his eyes. “Moonberry wine. You know, the special wine we had brought all the way here especially for the “humans and elves are friends now” ball we’re having tonight?!

“Huh.” Soren sounded pensive. “You learn something new every day.”

Callum shook his head, striding up to Rayla who by now had her arms over Corvus’ and Opeli's shoulders.

Corvus looked incredibly uncomfortable while Opeli appeared amused.

“Eh, hi.” Callum flushed with second hand embarrassment.

“Prince Callum,” Opeli tried to hide a smile. “I think your… “friend" is feeling a little under the weather.”

Rayla looked up at Opeli's words, her eyes taking a moment to focus on Callum. “Callum!” She beamed at him, stumbling forward.

Corvus tried to steady her but she ended up fumbling and tripping, Callum saving her at the last second by catching her around the waist. She slipped her arms around his neck and threw her head back in laughter.

“Yay! You’re here!” She grinned, leaning forward to kiss him.

Callum blushed, glancing at Opeli and Corvus as he put his hands on her shoulders and leaned back. “Yep. Here I am.”

“I missed you.” She smiled lazily; her lids heavy.

“Yeah, eh, I missed you too.” Callum blushed crimson, painfully aware of Corvus and Opeli exchanging amused glances.

“Soren!” Rayla leaned back, suddenly. “My wingman!” She winked, giggling. 

Soren seemed to be faltering between worry and amusement. “Hey Rayla.” He glanced at Callum sheepishly.

“You know, Soren,” She slurred, pointing a finger at him. “You’re alright. I’m glad I didn’t kill ya that time. And the other time.”

Soren appeared chuffed with this line of conversation, smiling happily. “I’m glad I didn’t kill you either!”

“Yay!” Rayla threw her arms in the air, only remaining upright because Callum was there to steady her.

Soren grinned at Opeli and Corvus. “I like drunk Rayla!” He looked at Callum, the smile immediately falling from his face when he noticed the younger boy’s stony expression.

“ ’m not drunk!” Rayla sounded shocked.

Callum rolled his eyes, sighing. “Ok, let’s call it a night.”

“Wha?” Rayla looked at him, shocked. “No! We’re havin’ fun.” She grinned at the assembled humans.

Callum sighed in exasperation. “Well, I’m super tired. I’m going to call it a night.”

“Call-um,” She whined, draping her arms around his neck. “Don’t be lame! Is early.”

“Yeah, well, I want to have an early night.” Callum wracked his brain for a way to convince her to leave the crowded area.

Rayla searched his face for a moment before she appeared to have an epiphany, her eyes opening wide. “ _Oooooh_ , I get you.” She winked at him in an exaggerated fashion, giggling. “An ‘early night’. Ok.”

“Eh, no that’s not-” Callum flushed as Corvus and Opeli struggled to hide their amusement, while Soren and Rayla winked back and forth.

“Night guys!” Rayla turned and waved at everyone. “We’re having an, eh, early night.” She elbowed Callum in the ribs, laughing.

Callum shook his head, electing not to argue and instead leave as quickly as possible. “Night.” He mumbled, slipping his arm around Rayla’s waist and steering her to the huge ballroom doors. 

They stumbled down the hall, arms around each other’s waist. Rayla's hand rested lazily on Callum’s hip while his grip on her was tighter and more desperate. Every few steps she stumbled and tripped while he tried to keep her upright.

“That ball wasn’ the worst.” Her speech was somehow getting even more slurred, her accent thicker. “Opeli ‘n’ Corvus are fun. We should hang out with them more.”

Callum snorted. “Not sure anyone has ever described Opeli as fun before.”

Rayla narrowed her eyes at him. “She **_IS_** fun.” She opened her eyes wide. “She _reeeeeally_ hates Viren, which means, she is smart.”

Callum laughed. “True.”

She looked over at him, a goofy look on her face. “I love you, Callum.”

He snorted, shaking his head at her. “I love you too, Rayla.”

She stopped suddenly, moving around awkwardly to put her hands on his shoulders. “No, Callum. You don’t understand. I really love you.” She paused, her face serious. “Like heaps and heaps.”

His expression softened. “I really love you too, silly.”

“Ugh.” She rolled her eyes. “ _Nooooo_. I really **_really_** love you.” She stumbled forward to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him close against her.

Callum held her tight, her balance still questionable. “Ok, ok. I think we could be here a while.” He pulled back to look her in the eye. “I really really love you too but right now we really really need to get you to bed.”

Rayla’s eyes went wide and she flushed crimson before she smiled shyly at him. “Oh yes, I remember… early night...” She whispered as she leaned forward to kiss him.

Callum was expecting a peck on the lips and was unprepared for the passion with which she kissed him. He stumbled backwards until his back hit the wall, Rayla pressed flush against him. He gasped in surprise as his head connected with the hard stone, Rayla taking advantage and kissing him deeper. Her hands tugged at his tunic, fingers slipping under the fabric and sending shivers down his spine as they ghosted along the skin of his back.

“Rayla!” He gasped, panting harshly as he reluctantly put his hands back on her shoulders and gently but firmly pushed her back. “Em, what are you doing?”

“You wanted to go... _to bed_?” She raised her eyebrows suggestively, a slightly nervous look in her eye.

Callum swallowed harshly. While their relationship would hardly be described as chaste, what she seemed to be suggesting was definitely not something they have even come close to. “Ahhhh.” Callum was lost for words.

She smiled and moved to kiss him again, Callum ducking under her arms at the last second. 

“Ok! Wow, em, Rayla, let’s just, eh, get you to your room for... sleeping, ok?” He looked around, hoping desperately there were no witnesses.

She looked at him confused, leaning awkwardly on the wall for support. “But you said you really really wanted-"

“To get you to bed!” He flushed and shook his head. “To sleep! Not... _you know_?!”

Rayla looked confused and he realised he was going to have to rethink his strategy. If he made a big deal about her being drunk, she might push back or get upset.

“It’s just... I’m really tired and I’ve had too much wine. I just want to lie down, ok?” He steeped towards her, taking one of her hands in his.

She frowned as she considered his request, sighing dramatically. “ _Fiiiiiine_.”

“Ok, let’s go.” He stepped forward, once again slinging an arm around her waist.

She stumbled against him, her arm around his shoulder. “Ok.” She yawned.

Callum shook his head. “I’m going to kill Soren.”

She smiled; her eyes closed as she walked. “Don’t kill Soren. He no' so bad.”

Callum snorted. “We’ll see if you are still saying that in the morning.”

It seemed to take forever for them to get to Rayla’s room. He glanced at her as he opened the door, concerned she had somehow passed out standing up but she opened an eye as they stepped through the doors.

“Yay! We’re here!” She grinned at him, her head lolling forward, forehead against his.

“We are.” Callum heaved a sigh of relief.

She smiled lazily at him, and Callum sighed again.

Even drunk as a skunk, she was beautiful. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips pink and swollen from their fumbling kisses in the hall. Her hair was a little messier now, soft tendrils falling down to frame her face. He couldn’t help but glance down, his artists eye trying to remember every detail of her wonderful outfit.

He reasoned it would be a long time before he saw her in a dress again.

“You look really handsome tonight, Callum.” Her voice was soft in the shimmering moonlight.

Callum smiled softly at her. “You look beautiful, as always.”

She smiled wider, sighing tenderly as she leaned forward to kiss him.

Callum’s breath caught at the soft pressure of her lips on his. Her fingers caressed his side gently, his own resting on the small of her back.

She stepped closer to him, deepening the kiss. Callum felt intoxicated himself, swept up in the overwhelming presence of her. 

Once again, her fingers slipped under his tunic, this time caressing his stomach above his waistband and Callum was shocked back to reality.

Utilising immense mental strength, he pulled back from her, taking her hands in his. “Rayla.” He cautioned, breathlessly.

“I love you, Callum.” She pressed her forehead against his.

“I love you too.” He squeezed her hands.

“Don’t you want too...?” She left the question hanging as she looked in his eyes briefly before moving once again to kiss him.

Callum turned his head, squeezing his eyes shut. “Rayla,” He groaned. “You have no idea...” His breath caught. “But... maybe we should... take a break tonight, ok?”

“A break?” She frowned.

He sighed. He did not want her to take this as a rejection. “Like I said, I’m tired and I had a bit too much wine myself.” Valiantly, he stepped back from her, his thumbs gently caressing the back of her hands.

Rayla pursed her lips. “Oh. Ok.” She sighed dramatically. “I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

Callum struggled to suppress a laugh. “I appreciate that.”

She stumbled over to the bed, flopping down gracelessly. She leaned forward, pulling at her skirts.

“What are you doing?” He smiled at her.

“I wanna take my shoes off.” Her whined.

Callum sighed, rolling his eyes as he made his way to the bed. He crouched down in front of her and located her foot. Gently, he removed one shoe and then the other. He looked up at Rayla and she looked to be sleeping sitting up.

He blushed. She really would not be comfortable sleeping in that dress. He looked to the foot of the bed and spied her nightshirt nearly folded there.

“Hey Rayla,” He shook her leg. “Pyjamas time.”

She merely groaned, frowning with her eyes closed.

He couldn’t help but smile at her. She was cute when she was grumpy.

“Come on. You’ll thank me tomorrow.” He snatched the nightshirt, moving to sit next to her.

She muttered under her breath but did assist him as he began undoing the buttons at the back of her dress.

Callum blushed but continued working. His intentions were honourable, so surely this was fine. Once he thought he had enough buttons undone he slipped the nightshirt over her head and down covering her chest, then helped her pull her arms from the bodice and assister her as she put her them through the sleeves.

Rayla complained bitterly as he helped her to her feet. Thankfully the weight of the dress allowed it to simply slip down her body and legs. Once free from it’s confines, Rayla collapsed onto the bed again, looking far more comfortable in her simple cotton nightgown.

Callum sat beside her, sighing. She was not going to be well tomorrow.

“You should have some water.” He took her hand.

“ _Noooo_.” She whined, yawning.

“Come on. It’ll make you feel better tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” She looked at him confused for a second before the colour drained from her face and she brought her hand to her mouth.

Callum’s eyes went wide, looking around desperately before he saw a vase with flowers in it. Unceremoniously, he dropped the flowers on the floor and held the vase in front of Rayla.

She lunged forward and loudly vomited in the pot.

Callum held her hair back as she clutched the vase, gently rubbing her back.

He was definitely going to kill Soren.

She vomited a few more times, before leaning back and sighing.

He smiled at her, pushing her hair from her face. “Feel better?”

“No.” She sulked; her eyes closed. She sniffed, looking miserable. “I’m sorry you saw me spew.”

He laughed softly. “I don’t care. I’ve seen you spew before, remember?”

She opened one eye, looking confused.

“On the Ruthless?” He stroked her cheek. “You spewed a lot then.”

She closed her eye again, pouting. “Don’t talk about boats.”

Callum smiled at her. She was adorable, even in this state. “Do you want some water?”

She glanced at him and nodded, looking thoroughly miserable.

He got up and fetched a glass from her bedside table. He sat next to her and helped her bring it to her mouth. She greedily finished the entire glass, readily accepting another when offered.

“Ok, time for sleep, I think.” He pushed her loose hair back from her face and tucked it behind her pointed ears.

“Ok.” She sniffed, sounding child-like.

Callum couldn’t help but smile as he helped her settle back against the pillows.

“Will you stay with me?” She pouted at him as he tucked her in.

He sighed. Though they officially had separate rooms at the Storm Spire, Rayla rarely slept in hers. Things were a little more formal in Katolis where unmarried couples sharing a room was generally frowned upon, Prince or not. “Ok.”

He took his boots and overcoat off, then slipped under the blankets. He turned to look at Rayla to find her passed out, snoring softly.

Snorting in amusement, he settled down beside her, already dreading how she was going to pull up the next morning.

…

“Uuuuuugh.”

Callum was woken by Rayla’s pained groaning.

He looked over to her, finding her curled up in a fetal position.

“Morning.” He couldn’t help but grin.

“Ugh, kill me.” She frowned, massaging her temples.

“A tad dramatic, don’t you think?”

“What happened? Callum, I’m dying.” She hid her face behind her hands.

“Soren might have given you human wine by accident.”

“What?!” She groaned. “Oh _noooo_.”

Callum reached to his bedside table and retrieved a glass of water. “Here?”

She glanced up at him, considering her next move. After a beat she pushed herself up and reached for the glass.

Callum smiled as she drank. “How are you feeling?”

She grimaced, handing him the glass back. “Do you really have to ask?”

“Want me to bring you some breakfast?”

She groaned, collapsing back onto the pillows and pulling the blanket over her head.

Callum laughed as quietly as possible. He didn’t think she’d appreciate him finding amusement in her misery. “Come on. You’ll feel better.”

“Fine.” Her voice was muffled by the blankets.

Callum got to his feet. “Ok, what do you want? Fruit? Toast?”

Her eyes peeked out from the blankets. “Human food. Disgusting, greasy human food?”

“Really?” Callum asked sceptically.

“Yeeees" She grumbled, once again hiding her face under the blankets.

Rayla was asleep when Callum returned with a tray laden with “disgusting human food".

He smiled softly at her, curled up looking snug. Despite her slightly grey complexion and tousled hair, she looked pretty as always.

He sat gently on the bed, rousing her with a hand on her upper arm.

She looked around blearily, still appearing unhappy though she perked up slightly upon seeing him.

“I come bearing gifts.” He grinned at her.

Her eyes widened at the assortment of food on the tray. A maid had helped him bring it to the room, the huge tray on a cart before he brought it inside the room himself.

On the tray were all kinds breakfast food, bacon, sausages, blood pudding, hash brown potatoes, beans, mushrooms, fried tomatoes and toast. He had also brought a selection of fruit juices.

Rayla sat up, looking mildly content for the first time this morning. “Oh Callum, I love you!” She snatched a piece of bacon and munched happily.

Callum laughed, happy to see her feeling better. “Who knew the way to your heart was disgusting human food.”

“Don’t push me.” She smirked, spearing some hash brown with a fork.

He chuckled at her, snagging some bacon himself. “I’m glad to see you feeling better.”

She sighed, rubbing her temple. “I don’t think I’ll ever be better. And I’m not leaving this room until we leave for Xadia.” She flushed beetroot.

Callum poked her leg. “Don’t be silly. Corvus and Opeli know it was a mix up.” He poked her again. “And Soren seems to prefer Drunk Rayla so-" He shrugged.

She snorted. “Don’t talk to me about Soren. I’m going to kill him.”

He laughed. “I knew you’d change your tune.”

She rolled her eyes, grinning as well before flushing once more, her head falling and her hair obscuring her eyes. “And, uh, thanks for... you know, being a gentleman... Sorry for... making things awkward.”

Callum flushed himself, the memory rushing back to him. “Em, it’s fine.”

She glanced up at him from behind a veil of hair, biting her lip.

He sighed, smiling lopsidedly, his cheeks pink. “Hey, I’m not going to pretend I wasn’t tempted. I’m not made of _stone_ but,” He shrugged. “when- if, we, **_you know_** , I think it would probably be better if we were both likely to remember it the next day.”

She smiled shyly, taking his hand. “Agreed.”

A slightly awkward silence hung in the air.

“And I recommend never having Soren as your wingman again.” Callum shuffled a little closer to her, his hand snaking forward to gently squeeze her thigh.

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “Definitely agreed.” She smirked, leaning forward to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always constructive criticism always welcome. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, so if anyone else has any other random oneshot ideas send them my way and I'll see if I can figure something out!


End file.
